


《后厢 | PWP》

by mangdaoshi



Category: NineBraids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 16:23:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17665991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangdaoshi/pseuds/mangdaoshi





	《后厢 | PWP》

车厢里封闭昏暗，那件粉色的外套恰好落在顶灯照不见的车箱隔板上，张云雷很爱惜那件衣服，不舍得弄脏，催促了几遍把它放置好，才肯偏头让杨九郎啄他的嘴唇。  
他们处在一场潮水的中部，张云雷的背靠在车前座的椅背上，不算柔软的皮质椅套硌着他的肩胛骨，杨九郎的手攥在他的腰侧，大拇指指腹正揉弄着他的肚脐，张云雷身下紧紧咬着他，整个人紧张得像一支拉满弦的弓。  
他坐在杨九郎身上，腰肢是酥软的白豆腐，两条过于细瘦的腿环住杨九郎，不使自己在颠弄里塌下去。头顶一盏昏朦朦的灯将他脸上的阴影拂开，又随着他被顶起的动作，不断将阴影推上他的面颊，浪头从张云雷眉间和鼻梁上滑过去，唇瓣被牙齿咬住，防止有甜腻的呻吟泄露出来，将他们暴露在日光之下。  
后座过于狭窄，杨九郎却在逼仄的团团黑影里被他咬得很舒服，张云雷累了，疲惫使他比以往柔软，恐惧则使他紧张，穴口黏湿一片，有从粉色外套口袋里搜出的木瓜膏一半功劳，另一半是张云雷自己——他并不干燥，相反，他湿得一塌糊涂，宛如一块雨后的苔地被钉鞋踏上，湿润的水从每一粒土壤中挤压出来——木瓜膏有甜香，此刻已经被精液的浓腥气掩盖，张云雷身下软塌塌的，杨九郎覆上去吻他的脖颈，那些皮肤干净细薄，用舌尖舔过去就像摁开他体内肉粉色的灯泡，一盏一盏地亮起。  
“辫儿，腰往上去。”杨九郎很会哄着他，他声音沉，从牛奶变成白酒似的辛辣，“自己动一动。”  
张云雷气喘不匀，声音断断续续的，“疼......动不了。”  
杨九郎把着他的腰故意在这时候顶他，性器劈开湿软的肠肉往里去，猛的一下，张云雷的后脑勺磕在了前座靠椅上，他头脑发晕，“呜”了一声，勾住杨九郎的肩膀，让自己抓着他，而不是被操得整个人歪斜出去。  
按理说他生日不该被这么操，谁的生日都不应该被按在狭小的车厢后座干这档子事，彻底让他脊背发毛的是车外跟随的粉丝。杨九郎沾着木瓜膏的手指插进去的时候他被凉得小小惊叫了一声，同时意识到车身几米开外可能就有守候的粉丝，杨九郎的无名指也探进去，搔刮着他生涩的内壁，和他说车窗玻璃的反光膜很安全。  
“你特么疯了杨九郎，”张云雷咬牙切齿地拿气声骂他，“发情不分分时候？”  
杨九郎显得安逸，两根手指屈起，娴熟地把着他身体里的舵，“您放松点，我手指都被吸得疼。”  
张云雷只能嘴皮子上骂，他被拽上车，搂住腰扯开衬衫扣子时半分也反抗不了，杨九郎异常贴心地把外套扔在了后面，不让它被交合的体液污染。  
他似乎生气了，似乎又没有，张云雷读不懂他，只被直接捅进来的木瓜膏痛得躬了身子。  
杨九郎吻得却柔和无匹，温柔情人的温柔爱抚，他的手掐住张云雷肚子上的软肉，在他耳边哄他搂住自己的脖子，下一秒便将滚热的东西埋进去，前倾着身体让张云雷抵在前排椅背上，双腿完全打开着，两颗莹白的脚踝撑在后配椅背上。  
两人转圜不开，张云雷紧紧抱着他，疼得直嘶气，里面却不争气得贴合上去，热切地咬着他的阴茎。  
木瓜膏混合着体液从穴口挤出来，杨九郎伸手把它们揩在他立起的性器顶头，又故意拿指腹磨他，磨得他缴械投降，一股不知是什么的液体沾湿他的小腹，浓烈的味道潮水一样侵占了整个车厢。  
他的胯很玲珑，杨九郎凑到他耳边告诉他：“张老师，想要自个儿动一动屁股，我不敢掰您内小胯，我怕一用力就掰折了。”  
“去你的，你别弄着我腰。”张云雷被他按得腰软，整个人抓着救命稻草似的软在他身上，“不许捏我......”  
他的禁令多得很，杨九郎习以为常当作耳边风，从小腹揉到胸前，乳尖颤巍巍地立着，昂扬的粉红色，他捻着一粒，另一只手掐他臀尖的肉，湿润的液体含不住，从股沟里推挤出来，他屁股后面一团糟，杨九郎就势往里面撞，湿液从狭窄的甬道里涌出来，湿哒哒的水声在车厢里暗暗作响，张云雷的鼻音也融化在里面。  
“操，你特么敢开窗……”张云雷注意到杨九郎偏离的手，后背绷紧，像一只全身竖毛的猫，眼尾湿红着要落泪。  
“我哪儿敢，”杨九郎嗤笑，他咬他的耳垂，“辫儿哥哥这副样子不能让粉丝看着，要不然当不成翩翩公子了……”  
“翩你大爷！啊......你慢点儿，我来不了这么快的......”  
“都被操得没音儿了，就别快不快了。”杨九郎握着那截窄腰，让他把自己全部吃进去，“我看人马上来敲窗户了，别出声啊宝贝儿。”  
张云雷一口咬住他的肩膀，杨九郎肩膀很肉实，软软的不硌牙，反而张云雷伏下身时被颠了起来，他无处不敏感，发丝汗湿了贴在额上，被顶出小口的呻吟，尖叫从喉咙口咽回，细细地喘，眼泪漫上来，他勾着人的小腿肚轻微抽搐起来。  
并没有人敢来敲窗，张云雷仰起脖子，配合着抬起身子往下坐，杨九郎数他身后的骨头，一颗一颗，头埋在他侧颈，他身上还有残余的香水气味，干净清冽，杨九郎想退出来按着他的头舔自己，弄脏他的耳垂和肩窝，却始终未行动。  
张云雷胡乱地喘，勉强哑着嗓子喊他“翔子”，不得章法，“我生日......唔，你就，你就这么......”  
“诶听，人近了。”杨九郎和他咬耳朵，“别叫出声。”  
张云雷立刻不说话了，安静得像只兔子。杨九郎却故意这时候磨他，杵在他身体里碾过敏感的地方，掐他胸前的肉粒，那些他脖子上潮湿的泪水都是张云雷留下的证据。  
张云雷被弄得抖个不停，尾椎酥麻着像是立刻要有灭顶的高潮，空气里都是他自己的味道，他握着杨九郎背上凸起的骨头，不让内里被挞伐得一塌糊涂，可他忍不住想要叫出来，想喊杨九郎的名字，想骂他不是东西，也想骂自己不是东西，臭味相投，狼狈为奸，与众人隔着车门躲在车内被轻易操得高潮，湿漉漉地和人交媾，他从杨九郎抱他时就躲不开，心甘情愿蜷缩在一块儿。  
杨九郎熟悉他不行了的前兆，自己被含得大脑里炸出雪花碎片，张云雷香甜可口，小混蛋哪儿有不香甜的，他今天是粉色，春情难按的粉色，温柔的明亮的星要在他怀里被弄得从里往外都是湿的。  
杨九郎终于亲吻他，舌尖绕住他的舌尖，不再假装看不见他全程的索吻，舔舐他的上颚，那是一片柔韧的珊瑚，哭泣的珊瑚在颤动。张云雷想躲开他，拔了一半又被摁回去，滚烫刺穿了他。  
“没出血，”杨九郎在晕眩里把话口对口吐给他，“赌一次死不了，压根儿最开始就没想带套儿。”  
张云雷只顾着喘，眼泪把脸颊浸得可怜，他扭着腰迎合杨九郎，膝盖磕在车座上，似乎极不情愿又无可奈何，呻吟声不受控地泄露出来，齿间雪白的痛楚使他花蕊闭合，冰凉的体液在甬道里被摇晃出来，他浑身发红，喷薄的蜂蜜岩浆没过他的鼻子。  
杨九郎轻咬着他面颊，把他死死按住，恨不得钉穿他，可张云雷脆弱地瘫软在他身前，呼吸零碎如拆出棉花的布偶。  
“你是不是东西杨九郎？”张云雷在余韵里夹着喘问他，“哪天咱俩一块儿死了你才高兴。”  
“那也是我操的你。”杨九郎吻他嘴角，“角儿，别瞎说话，咱俩还得天长地久呢。”  
“射我里边儿就能天长地久了，去你大爷。”  
“我大爷我大爷，您含好了。”杨九郎借着吻把他按在椅背上，性器软软的仍不抽出来，堵住那张小口。张云雷累得发不出恼，随他去吻，车厢里的气味一塌糊涂，杨九郎忽然抓起身后那件粉红的外套遮在他腰臀上。  
青红的印子被遮住了，张云雷的汗水把他的眉毛濡湿，他还在平复着气息，任凭对方的胚芽在体内干涸破碎，自己成为他怀里一只扒了皮的粉红狐狸。


End file.
